Student vs Teacher
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: This is a special thank you gift to my friend, PokemonOtaku0909. It's just a regular day in Sinnoh until a pink-haired gym leader asks one of her students a question that might involve a physical answer. One-shot. AU.


**Here's a little something I wrote up as a thank you gift to my friend** **PokemonOtaku0909** **. If you're asking yourself why I'm doing so many one-shots with him, it's because (as it CLEARLY says on my profile) he's the reason I'm on the site in the first place. Not much more to say, other than I own my OCs, David belongs to him and I also own the storyline. Well, we worked on plot elements, but I wrote this little thing. I also own the movie and magazine names. This story also takes place after "Defeated by a queen", which was written by him.**

* * *

 **Student vs. Teacher**

(Veilstone City. Third person P.O.V.)

"Yeah, I'll see you then. Take good care of him, alright?" a woman with pink hair says.

"Of course. See ya," a black-haired woman on the other line says.

The woman with pink hair takes a deep breath and begins to walk around her gym.

"Is that all you got?" a deep voice says.

"You're askin' for it Kendall!" a female voice counters.

'No, no, not that,' the pink-haired woman thinks, picking up her pace as well as a whistle.

* * *

(Maylene's P.O.V.)

I was able to come to a stop, quietly of course.

"From the top!" she says. I blink and put the whistle in my mouth, blowing it in the process.

I see her stick the landing on his chest, knocking him down.

"Matthews, Reese!" I shout.

"Heh. Oh, hey Maylene," she says sheepishly.

"Don't even try to get out of it. Kendall, explanation," I say.

"Well, I just thought she was going soft on me because we've known each other since we were little kids. So I thought I'd tease her a little and see how far she'd go," he says.

"There's a different between teasing and insulting, Kendall," I say sternly. I notice that Eileen's Gallade has stopped practicing his attacks, looking at his trainer curiously.

"I just said because she's spending so much time with David that they must be a great couple," he says, getting up.

"We aren't dating, Kendall," Eileen says, getting up.

"So then what do you call getting together with him twice?" he says, beginning to run.

"KENDALL REESE, you are a dead man!" she shouts, going after him.

"Rargh!" oh great, now Lucario's been disturbed.

"Lucario, put Kendall down so he can head outside and do some errands," I say. Lucario complies and Kendall takes the list.

"He thinks he's _so_ great. Ugh, why do I even put up with him?" she asks, folding her arms.

"How about a sparring match at the Battleground tomorrow?" I say, getting her attention.

"I'm listening," she says.

"A test of strength," I begin.

* * *

(The next day. The Battleground. Candice's P.O.V.)

"This is a nice place, Candice," my friend says.

"I'm glad you think so, David," I say.

"How was the chick flick?" he asks.

"Sold out. Maylene however, saw a new movie with Brycen as one of the actors," I say.

"I thought you didn't like action," he says. I guess he knows Brycen's film roles.

"It wasn't action. It was romance," I say.

"It wasn't that movie that had 2 Beartic falling in love, was it?" he asks.

"It was called 'A Beartic's Desire'," I say.

"I thought you didn't like Brycen," a familiar voice says. I turn.

"Buck. What are you doing here?" I ask.

"You two know each other?" David asks.

"Yeah, we do. Buck is my name, training Pokémon with a high defense is my game," Buck says stretching his hand out. David introduces himself and I get a message on my Pokégear.

 _We'll get here as soon as Eileen finds her mouth guard._

Before I can reply, it goes off again.

 _She found it. Hope you don't mind that Kendall is coming with us._

I manage to get out the reply.

 _Why?_

I don't have to wait for a response.

 _He's the only one who can referee this type of thing. Plus, rumor has it that he likes a certain stat trainer ;)_

I type my reply.

"Well Buck, are you going to just stand there like an idiot or battle me?" a voice asks, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Nice to see you, too, Marley," Buck says curtly.

"Well I think they'd rather make out with each other than battle," a familiar voice says.

"Y'know, I have to agree with Reese on this one," Eileen says. I look at them and I notice something different about Eileen's jacket.

"What's with the blue jacket?" Buck asks.

"It's an uwagi and it identifies the offensive attacker in competition," Kendall says. (1)

"So Maylene's not gonna attack at all?" David asks.

"No, she's going to attack. Since this is an informal competition, Maylene is wearing her instructor gi," Kendall says as they position themselves.

* * *

(Third person P.O.V.)

"Judoka ready?" Kendall asks. (2)

"Hai!" both women shout. Marley is drinking some white wine and Buck has a martini. David is drinking some hard cider. (3)

"Hajime!" Kendall shouts. (4)

Eileen starts the match with a low kick, which Maylene deflects, flipping her in the process.

"That had to hurt," Buck says.

"They're wearing padding under their gis. Smart thing," Kendall says, eyes not moving from the match.

"Mate!" Eileen shouts. (5)

"Quitting already?" David asks, confused.

The aforementioned trainer bows to Kendall and summons her Gallade to aid her in wrapping her hand.

"I'm not out of the shiai just yet. I scraped my hand," she says. (6)

"When we can continue, you are the tori," Kendall says to her. She nods and steps back into the shiaijo. (7)

"Kiai!" Eileen shouts, proceeding to backflip to start a high kick. (8)

Kicks and punches are exchanged for the first three minutes. Kendall has to call it at the halfway point. Both bow to each other and get some water.

"Gallade?" the Blade Pokémon asks his owner.

"I'm alright, Gallade. This wouldn't have happened if we were on a tatami," Eileen answers.

The gym leader puts her mouth guard in and after one last drink, the gym trainer does the same. Both bow.

"Yoshi!" Kendall shouts. The rest of the fight consists of throws and kicks with some grappling techniques thrown in. Both females land and plan their final attack. It looks as though Maylene is coming in for a high kick, but rather, she's dodging an attack that happens to be the same one she is charging up. One that is forbidden in judo: aura spheres. (9)

"Kiai!" both of them shout simultaneously. More people had dropped by, mostly trainers and there were 10 people, if not more. There was an explosion from the aura, but no one got hurt, thanks to Gallade's Light Screen.

"Mate!" Kendall shouts, knowing the outcome. Both have fallen, hard. It is a draw. They bow as soon as they get up and Kendall asks Gallade to Teleport them out of there.

* * *

(A few hours later. Veilstone gym, Maylene's P.O.V.)

"How's your hand?" I ask.

"Sore. I think you should've won. David gives the best foot massages," she says. Gallade says some words of encouragement to his trainer.

"Do you think he could teach his technique to Riley?" I ask, sitting down next to her.

* * *

(Eileen's P.O.V.)

"I don't know. I'd have to ask him. So how did _you_ meet Kendall?" I ask. I've of course known Kendall ever since we were little kids.

"I was visiting Greta at the time and met him as he was challenging her. She almost didn't take the challenge," Maylene begins.

"Why?" I ask.

"He had a cocky aura," she says.

"Figures," I say, rolling my eyes. Before she can continue, Lucario growls.

"Lucario, calm down," Maylene says, getting up.

" _Where is he?"_ Lucario asks through aura.

" _Gallade?"_ I say, looking at mine.

" _Maylene's Gallade,_ " he says.

I shrug.

" _Aren't you hot in that?"_ he asks. I look down. I'm wearing my lightweight blue workout pants, a white T-shirt and my black windbreaker.

" _Not really. Besides, last time I wore something more comfortable, Kendall saw me. I was pretty embarrassed,"_ I say, thinking of the time I was taking a little break wearing only a sports bra and some tight-fitting shorts. Not short shorts, mind you, but the top was enough to catch the attention of _any_ male. Gallade and Lucario exchange a knowing glance.

 _"I'm comfortable in this. I haven't taken any chances since then,"_ I say.

"We've got company, Lucario," Maylene says. I stand up to see Candice and David! Candice hands a ball to Maylene, who throws it. Maylene's Gallade comes out and he and Lucario go to spar. I look at Gallade and nod. He says his name and then goes off.

* * *

(Third person P.O.V.)

Eileen notices the magazine Candice is holding and grimaces at the title. _Sinnoh Scene_. Sinnoh Scene is based off of the popular show, _Sinnoh Now_. Eileen goes into the kitchen to grab some snacks she and Kendall made. While they didn't always get along, they knew how to make some snacks and Kendall made a pretty good fruit punch.

"Okay, it's the latest issue of Sinnoh Scene," Maylene says, unsure what the big deal is. Candice shrieks as Eileen walks back in with four glasses of fruit punch and a plate full of sugar cookies that had been decorated for the upcoming holiday.

"Veilstone gym leader Maylene Lillis was spotted with trainer Riley Diraison at Sunyshore Beach. A reliable source says that Lillis and Diraison are dating," Maylene says, reading the magazine's gossip article.

"You're dating Riley?" David and Eileen say in shock.

"No, I'm not. We were training on the beach," Maylene says.

"Uh-huh. _Right_ ," Candice says with a dab of sarcasm at the end. Eileen manages to set down the cookies and fruit punch, thinking of her response to Candice.

"I don't think so. Maylene would've told me," Eileen says.

"Did you see what it says about you?" Candice asks. Eileen takes the magazine out of Maylene's hands and skims the article title.

 **HEARTHOME HEARTTHROB STEALS VIRIDIAN NATIVE'S HEART**

The Kanto native gets fire in her eyes. "David and I _aren't_ dating," she manages to say.

"Maylene, why don't we give these two lovebirds some time to themselves?" the Snowpoint Leader suggests. Maylene shrugs in agreement. Eileen and David plop themselves on the couch.

"Candice must really be into gossip," David says.

"Pretty much. However, depending on the topic, Candice is fairly good at keeping secrets," Eileen says, popping a cookie into her mouth.

"Interesting," David says, taking a cookie and studying it. "It looks good," he says.

"Kendall and I worked really hard on them," Eileen says, drinking some punch as David pops the sweet treat into his mouth.

"Maylene wanted to know if you'd teach your techniques to Riley," Kendall says, entering the lounge area. David grabs another cookie. Eileen drinks some punch, then does the same.

"I don't know about that. I _do_ know that these are some really good sugar cookies," David says. The three chat idly for a few minutes until the gym leaders come back in.

"So Eileen, you never answered my question. How did you and David meet?" Maylene asks.

As opposed to answering her question, it begins to storm outside.

"Looks like it's gonna be a long day," Kendall says, trying to tell Eileen that he doesn't like Mira; romantically, that is. The question is forgotten and the group spends some more time together.

* * *

 **Done! So there you have it, folks. Now to explain:**

" **Uwagi" is the proper term for the jacket worn by a judoka. Blue is usually worn in competitions to identify the attacker. This is usually done outside of Japan. Google it if you want to know more.**

" **Judoka" is a person who practices judo. My old instructor used to say, "Judoka ready?" as opposed to the Japanese word for 'ready' because some of the students forgot the word meant 'ready'.**

" **Hai" means 'yes' or 'okay' in Japanese.**

" **Hajime" means 'begin' in Japanese.**

" **Mate" [pronounced: mah-tay] means 'stop' or 'wait' in Japanese.**

" **Shiai" means 'contest' in Japanese.**

" **Tori" [in terms of judo] is the person performing the technique. Although I didn't say it, "uke" [pronounced: oo-kay or you-kay] is the person** _ **receiving**_ **the technique. "Shiaijo" means 'contest area' in Japanese.**

" **Kiai" [aka Candice's favorite word] means "to gather spirit with a shout" or "inner focus" in Japanese.**

" **Yoshi" means 'resume' or 'continue action' in Japanese. By the way, I threw in aura spheres being forbidden in judo because I figured it would be if aura spheres were real.**

 **You're probably wondering _how_ Eileen and David met. That will probably be answered in a story (likely a one-shot) typed up by one of us. Okay. Anyway, I should have "The Bet" up tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed this. As always, read, review, follow, fave, vote and ask! Bye! **


End file.
